Captains Conflict
by Destielixer
Summary: Fill for the SRS 2013 Bonus Round 1 Challenge. Prompt: To Catch A Pirate AU. Dean is an unsuspecting passenger on a ship when it is attacked by the notorious pirate Benny Lafitte who takes his amulet, the only thing he has to remember his brother Sam. Years later Dean vows to track down the pirate and claim the amulet back. Benny/Dean. M in case.


**AN: I haven't actually read the book before so I'm just gonna jump right in! It's just a short snippet though. I hope you guys like it and do leave me a comment! **

* * *

**Captains Conflict **

The captain of the _Crusader_ couldn't believe what had happened to his ship. Some random men had come on deck and ravaged the whole ship. Throwing his crew to the brigs and he himself had been tied up to a chair in his cabin by a blue eyed man, whom Benny guessed to be was this rogue captain's first in command. The cabin was then ransacked as he watched and then he was left there, told to wait. He heard voices and then the doors to his cabin flew open.

He recognized the green eyes first, they were the exact same eyes of the boy from whom he had taken an amulet from a long time ago. Back then, those green eyes were shimmering with unshed tears, pleading and desperate. Now they were hardened, cold and calculating as the man approached him.

"Well well what have we here?" Benny drawled, smirking, "Dean Winchester. Looks like the lil'boy became a pirate," Benny sneered looking to Dean whom he guessed was the one that had taken control of his ship. His eyes raked over Dean. He'd filled out just perfectly, where his arms were rail thin before they were now corded with lean muscle. He was broad chested and overall his image was quite pleasing to the eyes.

Dean didn't answer the man instead he circled the captain, checking the ropes hat held him captive. Castiel had done a good job of tying him up tightly. Dean pulled up a chair and sat before Benny now, fixing him with a fierce stare, "Do you know why I'm here?" he asked.

Benny didn't answer him he stared back at him, jaw locked. Of course he knew. He just liked to see Dean riled up like this all fierce and angry. It was such a vast difference to the younger version of Dean that he'd seen all those years ago when he'd first taken the amulet from him.

Dean grasped Benny by the chin, his beard bristling against his palm, pulling the captain forward as he seethed, "My men searched the whole cabin and the ship and they can't find it at all. Where is it? Where is the amulet?"

Benny raised his chin in defiance, "Not here," he growled back at Dean, "I sold it," he continued and jerked his chin free from Dean's callused fingers.

"You what?" Dean asked leaning in closer to intimidate. He didn't want to believe it. He'd come all this way, trained so hard and gotten a crew and a ship just to search for this pirate and now he got this unsatisfactory reply. Dean didn't believe him. He had to be hiding it. The amulet after all was made of real gold. It was worth a lot.

"I. Sold. It," Benny said each word slowly and clearly. Then without warning he felt the crack of a hand across his cheek and his head snapped back from the blow. Dean had backhanded him.

"Don't lie to me!" Dean growled jumping off his seat and fisting both hands in Benny's white satin shirt as he pulled the pirate close to him.

Benny puckered his lips teasing a kiss and annoying Dean, "I ain't lying. I swear."

Dean forcefully let him go and stalked out of the cabin. The nerve of the pirate! "Cas!" he yelled for his first in command, "Castiel! He sold it! The bloody pirate sold it! My amulet!"

Castiel came running up to his captain, "Sold it? To whom?"

Dean shook his head, "I don't know. I should kill him," he growled, hand on his cutlass"

"Did you ask him who he sold it to?" Castiel asked. When Dean got angry he could only act on his anger. He wasn't able to think straight just like he was doing now.

"No…"

Castiel gave him a glare, "Then? You gonna ask him or not?"

"He's not gonna talk. Bloody pirate. You should have seen the way he treated me when I asked him where the amulet was! He was making fun of me."

"Go easy on him Dean he is one of the best in these waters here. He deserves some respect," Castiel told his captain.

Dean rolled his eyes and stormed back into the cabin. Castiel was always right. He could trust his first in command's words. Dean wasn't looking forward to having to deal with that cocky bastard once again though.

"Ah look who's back. You done sobbing boy?" Benny cooed when Dean re-entered his disheveled cabin.

"Look," Dean said grabbing Benny by his crumpled shirt, "if you want me to respect you then you better give me the respect due to me. Do you understand?" he asked. It was as simple as that.

"Mm yes. We can start by untying my hands Dean. Because that's definitely not respectful," Benny said.

"Not gonna happen."

"Then I'm not talking."

Dean swore. He was really getting on his nerves. If he didn't need his help, he would have killed him. Dean took his dagger from its sheath at his waist then rounded the chair and slit the bonds from Benny's wrists. "There. Happy?" Dean asked standing before Benny who was nursing his raw wrists.

As soon as he did that Benny kicked his legs out from under him and swiftly tackled the man to the floor. Twisting his arm, Benny pinned the other to the floor of the cabin as he disarmed Dean, taking possession of his dagger and holding it to his neck now.

"Liar," Dean squeaked at knifepoint, gulping as the cold steel pressed into his neck. He didn't dare to move.

Benny chuckled, "Pirate," he corrected. Then he threw the dagger off to the side. Dean almost immediately struggled to get up but Benny held him back, hand pressing down on Dean's chest instead, "Ah ah ah, I'm not done with you. I just didn't want to slit your pretty throat yet."

Dean glowered. This cocky ass bastard! "I'm not a lady!"

The pirate laughed, "I know I can feel you very well to know you ain't no girl," he said his voice deep and husky to Dean's ears.

His cheeks flushed now as Benny purposefully shifted atop him.

"You get off on fights don't you?" Benny asked amused.

Dean spat at the captain.

Benny smacked his cheek lightly, "Don't be rude Dean. 'M trying to help you here."

Dean raised a brow, "Oh yeah? How?" he asked because surely, teasing him wasn't going to get him anywhere.

"I'm a take you to find the amulet you so desperately want," Benny said, keeping his hand on Dean's chest.

Dean's eyes narrowed, "You're lying."

Benny rolled his eyes in exasperation, "This is one promise I intend to keep alright?"

"Why?" Dean asked, staring up at Benny. He hated the way the captain had to sit astride him dominating him like this. It irritated him in the weirdest of ways.

"Help out a fellow buccaneer y'know," Benny shrugged then continued, "get into the Lord's good books once in awhile. It can't hurt."

Dean gulped, "Fine, it's a deal then. Now get off me."

Benny chuckled then stood, holding out a hand to Dean now who ignored it and stood on his own. He was an independent one, this man. And Benny looked forward to working with him. "Set my crew free and we'll set sail together."

"Shut up, I don't take orders from you."

"You will if you want to find your precious amulet," Benny told him, challenging Dean.

"Fuck," Dean cursed as he left the cabin. He knew Benny was going to keep using that against him for the rest of this journey and he hated not having the upper hand in things.

"Soon," Benny replied with a smirk on his lips when Dean didn't turn around and bash him up. The man clearly hadn't heard him. Benny set about straightening his cabin now, his wrists still hurting from the ropes. This was going to be a helluva long journey and Dean…dealing with Dean was going to be a handful indeed.

A handful that Benny intended to enjoy.

_-FIN-_


End file.
